


Drug Resistance Training

by greatvaluelawncare



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Because of Drugs and Reasons, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Handholding, M/M, Sweet Like Vanilla Ice Cream With a Second Scoop of Rum Raisin Regret, general buggery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatvaluelawncare/pseuds/greatvaluelawncare
Summary: Kaz accidentally shows up at the wrong time and catches Ocelot in the middle of some very interesting business."He had never figured out what Ocelot’s deal was, but tonight was different. Ocelot was off. Even in this moment of silence he couldn’t stop idly stroking his chest and caressing his shirt, or looking into the middle distance with those huge blown pupils...Oh.“Ocelot, are youhigh?"It took a few seconds for Ocelot to answer. “That’s... irrelevant.” "





	1. Night

**March 14th, 1976: Beitbridge, Rhodesia**

Kaz waited in the hallway of a sleepy motel. Soaked from the rain and a day and a half of travel did nothing to help his patience.

Minutes passed after seeing the light flick on under the door and then nothing, he knocked again, louder. He was supposed to arrive in the afternoon but the sun had already set. More muffled fumbling around. Finally it opened.

“Miller? What are you doing here?”

“Really? Did I forget the secret knock or something?”

“No, I mean now... today,” Ocelot spoke softly out the partially opened door, “you’re not supposed to be here until tomorrow.” There was no sharpness to that statement as his voice slid into a lower pitched southern drawl.

Kaz let out a little huff. He shifted the weight onto his other leg. “No I’m supposed to be here today. You wanted me to come on the 15th, we agreed on this.”

“Yes.” Ocelot looked… happy? _Why is he looking at me like that._

“Well? We’re both here. If you would kindly give me the information you dragged me all the way out here for, then I can leave.”

“I’m… busy.”

Kaz scowled, he didn’t like being jerked around like this, but only ended up looking like a wet dog upset that it’s bath day. He peeked into the room and no one else was even there.

“You get me to come all this way for something you swear is worth my time and you’re ‘Busy’?”

Ocelot nodded slowly with the same content look on his face. When Kaz frowned deeper Ocelot ran a hand down his neck and let out a sigh. He knew Kaz wasn’t going to be leaving anytime. Silently he ushered him in and closed the door behind them.

Ocelot took the gun he was holding behind his back and put it back in the holster laying on top of the small table a few steps in. There was a jug of water, various papers, a sorry assortment of food and his red gloves.

He had a different haircut than the last time Kaz saw him, it was short but much longer than a standard military buzz cut, tousled in such a way that looked like it had been whipped up in ocean air. He was clean shaven, dressed in dark grey slacks, and his unbuttoned white shirt hung loosely. By the cut of his cheekbones Kaz would say he was looking a little thin. The dark circles under his eye stood out against his otherwise tidy appearance. What didn’t fit was the smile plastered all over his face.

“Miller… today is only the 14th. I’m meeting with my contact early in the morning which is the only time they’ll be in the area.” Ocelot was talking much slower and it sounded more earnest than usual, he rolled the fabric of his open shirt between his bare fingers sensuously.  “I don’t have anything for you to take right now.”

Kaz slipped today’s soggy train ticket out of his pocket to double check. Unfortunately, Ocelot was right. “Well, shit.” He stewed internally in the embarrassment of making such a stupid mistake, he of all people messing up a simple date.

“Doesn’t matter now. You can stay till then if you’d like, this town doesn’t have much in the way of... well anything, obviously,” he gestured to the plain room, but in a much too slow and too sweeping manner. He seemed off but Kaz was so tired and out of it that he couldn’t place how. A door lead to the bathroom on the left and there were a couple pieces of furniture, the large window on the far side of the room let a cool evening breeze in.

Somewhere, Kaz noted, shitty music played faintly.

He didn’t want to spend more time than necessary around Ocelot, their few short meetings together so far were exasperating at best. But he also didn’t want to go out looking for somewhere to stay after all the travel he already did, and for such a short time too.

“Yeah, sure.” Kaz grabbed one of the chairs beside the table and sat, resting his ankle on his knee casually, damp clothes pulling uncomfortably. Kaz flipped over the only empty glass and poured himself some water from the pitcher.

It hadn’t been that long since Motherbase went down, it felt like it was yesterday and years ago at the same time. And while the anger and resentment would never fade at the moment Kaz was determinedly on an upward swing, he knew he would need to be strong and rebuild, keep his and Snake’s dream alive. Currently that meant playing nice and using all the contacts and leads he had to scrape enough money together to get by. 

And for some cosmically unfair reason he would need Ocelot for this.

He took a drink and watched Ocelot for a moment. The sun had not been kind to him, his face and neck were tanned along with a V of skin trailing down his chest, his bare and scarred white hands contrasted sharply every time he trailed them over that exposed skin. _Was he always this fidgety?_ It was mildly warm but Ocelot was sweating.

Kaz had never figured out what Ocelot’s deal was, but tonight was different. Ocelot was off. Even in this moment of silence he couldn’t stop idly stroking his chest and caressing his shirt, or looking into the middle distance with those huge blown pupils...

_Oh._

“Ocelot, are you _high?”_

It took a few seconds for Ocelot to answer. “That’s... irrelevant.” He seemed wholly unconcerned due to the blissed out expression plastered all over his face.

The faint, tinny sound of music coming from headphones stopped as the cassette player over on the nightstand clicked off, reaching the end of the tape.

Kaz laughed. “So you’re ‘busy’ spending your nights off partying by yourself? That’s pretty sad.” This could be interesting.

“If you must know I’m undergoing drug resistance training... I didn’t expect to be interrupted tonight.” Across his collarbones he swept his left hand, mindlessly fingering the divot between them, slowly, methodically. Kaz swallowed and tore his eyes away.

“So what’s on the menu tonight?”

Again Ocelot didn’t have a quick answer, “...an antiquated type of truth serum, out of use most places but it’s popped up in the... region I have been frequenting.” _Vague._

Kaz grinned, “Truth serum, huh?”

“Don’t get too many ideas Miller, the whole _point_ is it doesn’t work on me.” Ocelot unconsciously arched his neck against his fingertips, now that Kaz was paying attention it was blatantly obvious how hard he was trying not to look high. Ocelot was using all his will not to move around oddly, straining to keep his accent consistent and words clear. In practice all this did was make him talk slow and very carefully, still unable to resist touching everything he could.

“There might be some side effects but I have this under control, though I’d prefer we didn’t talk business right now.”

“Damn, should've brought some blank checks for you to sign.”

Ocelot either didn’t hear or ignored him completely and continued.

“And it’s not like this mixture of predominantly MDMA works very well for that... in the past people mistook the rambling and the inability to filter for something that would make someone spill all their secrets... but of course, that’s not how it works.”

“Oh you don’t say.” Kaz was skeptical but it wasn’t his area of expertise. _Can you even develop a resistance against that?_

“In the 1950’s the CIA started conducting experiments with…” Oh no. Lecture time. Kaz mentally checked out, he was exhausted. Ocelot seemed content to go on about the history of truth serums while pacing around slowly, touching all surfaces, subtly groping himself, and that was fine. Kaz was content to watch and pretend to listen. There wasn’t anywhere to go, he supposed this was his entertainment for the night.

Maybe Ocelot could teach him how to juggle. Oh great now he was thinking about balls. He shifted in his seat. That bed looked pretty inviting right about now.

“...interrogation proved useless, there was no difference between fact or fiction…”

He wasn’t sure if this milder version of Ocelot was better or worse than the original, they both loved to _explain_ things in way too many words but never the thing that needed the explanation. Worst type of windbag.

“...proved ineffective due to the high tolerance to pain…”

He scanned the room, a suitcase and folded clothing sitting on the dresser, across from it a bed with its headboard against the right wall. There wasn’t much else there. Beside the bed there was that cassette player and headphones but more interestingly was the open leather bag on the nightstand filled with a curious array of bottles, syringes, pills, and tiny bags. What were the odds he would have something good in there?

“...if the subject was given a certain kind of _positive_ stimulation though, from someone they already knew, they developed an intensely strong emotional bond that…”

He didn’t expect Ocelot to notice his wandering eyes behind his sunglasses but eventually Ocelot followed Kaz’s line of sight. He looked over his shoulder, to the bed and his things, and back to Kaz. “Am I boring you Miller?”

“Fascinating,” he wasn't listening at all, “so, uh... you got any cocaine?” he asked, hopefully. Hey, the night was young, he could really use a pick-me-up right about now.

Cocaine was plentiful in Costa Rica, especially if you had the right connections which Kaz _always_ had. Years ago it got Kaz into both a lot of trouble and a lot of pussy but there was nothing like it to make you feel like a king. Kaz hadn’t touched the stuff in a long time, his nose tickled just thinking about it.

Ocelot looked pensive while he eyed Kaz up and down, it was strange to be able to read his face for once. “I do in fact…” He stood thinking, his face brightening up into a frighteningly genuine smile. “Would you... like some?”

Kaz answered affirmatively just a little too quickly.

“Put your weapons on the table then, in case you get... _rowdy._ ” Ocelot twirled his finger in the air. Kaz rolled his eyes but did as he was told, Ocelot was unarmed so it seemed fair. It’s not like he was expecting Ocelot to make great company but who knew, everything was better with cocaine.

Kaz took off his rapidly drying jacket and holster, set his things in place and stood up to see Ocelot pawing around in his satchel. Looked like he was deliberating over something. Soon he heard the pop of a lid, the rattle of some pills, and saw a small bag of white powder picked up from edge of the nightstand.

Ocelot popped something into his mouth and walked over to the table to take a long drink from Kaz’s half-full glass. He gave him an odd expression and a wink.

Smoothly Ocelot pulled the bag of coke away when Kaz reached for it, he opened it himself and scooped the white power out with the top of his pinky nail. Although he was holding his hand out for Kaz he kept it relatively close to himself.

“It’s pure cocaine, or so I’ve been told.” The words were not reassuring even with Ocelot’s uncharacteristic doe-eyes.

Kaz hesitated, “You haven’t tried it?”

“No, I didn’t buy it for myself.”

Kaz tried to read his face but there was nothing more to read. Ocelot seemed genuine. But still...

The _‘_ on _second thought this is a stupid idea you heard about who this monster is, you’re going to wake up without a kidney and find out it’s already been fed to you’_ alarm went off in his head, but he didn’t give it much notice. If it was something else Ocelot would have just lied, right? Kaz still wasn’t sure if he even _believed_ some of the stories about him, how much faith can you put in rumors? Ocelot never seemed vicious, mostly just smug, annoying, and inappropriately theatrical at times.

Kaz cringed internally thinking about the last time they met in person. _Why does he spin them for so damn long?_

Kaz was certain his position close to Big Boss was more than enough to prevent Ocelot from doing any real harm anyways, even if he could, _even_ if he wanted to. Big Boss _needed_ him and Ocelot was smart enough to realize that.

Ocelot held his hand low, Kaz resisted rolling his eyes before he was forced into a little reverent bow. He snorted it up gracefully. Up close he noticed the uneven and recently chewed edges of Ocelot’s fingernails and cuticles.

Deftly, while Kaz was distracted, Ocelot removed his sunglasses, placing them on the table with the rest of his things. Not having the shield of his sunglasses didn’t concern him, he needed to make it clear that he wasn’t afraid of Ocelot. No reason to be. Not yet at least.

The dose was small but Kaz could feel a pleasant sensation within moments. There was a good chance he was telling the truth that it was pure cocaine at least. Relief washed over him.

Ocelot watched him with that soft and open face of his, it was more soothing than unsettling, almost trustworthy even. Amazing what a small change in expression could do.

With a small step suddenly Ocelot was right there, close, his hands lightly on Kaz’s chest and fingers exploring the fabric of his shirt, bag of coke still palmed in his hand.

“How are you? I feel… really good right now.”

Kaz’s eyebrows shot up. “Whoa, getting a little friendly h-”

“This feels nice, what’s it made of?”

The heel of his boots added to Ocelot’s slight height advantage allowing him to look down with his lashes fanned out as he eyed the shirt. Kaz was caught off guard by how earnestly he asked, and a lesser amount by the stunning sharp features in front of him. Objectively speaking of course.

“It’s cotton, Ocelot.” This might be more amusing than he originally thought. “It’s very exotic, you’ve probably never heard of it.” He smiled but Ocelot didn’t seem to register the joke, he kept studying the material in front of him with fascination, enjoying the sensation of running his fingers along the subtle texture, almost lost to it. The warmth radiated off of him.

“Oh is it, interesting, it’s nice...” he continued to feel the fabric, talking slowly and gently, “Miller... I’m afraid I don’t have a deck of cards to pass the time so two things are going to happen now... you’re going to enjoy some more cocaine, then you’re going to fuck me.”

It wasn’t even a question. _How presumptuous._ Alright the first part was a given but the last part was sure was out of fucking nowhere.

“What makes you think I’d want to do that?” Kaz pulled away, indignantly, as if he’d never thought about it before. Just because he had thought about how Ocelot would be in bed didn’t mean a thing, he couldn’t help but think about it with everyone he met. One should always consider all possibilities, just in case.

“It’s my job to know.” Ocelot let go, took a few steps over to the side of the bed and flopped backward onto it. He ran a hand down his chest pushing the loose edges of his unbuttoned shirt off beside him, sighing into the feeling of touch yet again. “It’s inevitable, really.”

“Your job? Don’t tell me you’ve been some sort of honeypot all along?” That would make so much sense now that Kaz thought about it.

He didn’t bother with the whole ‘don’t bother I’m only into women’ song and dance. Kaz knew he _knew._ And Ocelot? Well Kaz knew a cocksucker when he saw one, and not just because he looked in the mirror every day. It was one of the few bits of information about Ocelot that he was dead certain of.

Ocelot didn’t answer, instead he gently tapped a sizeable amount of coke from the bag onto his stupidly cut abs and tidied it into a neat line, powder sticking to his dewy skin. He closed the bag and lay back flat on the bed with his arms above his head - knees spread wide, boots firmly on the ground.

_The audacity of this fucking guy._

“Not going to take me to dinner first? Well, you’re not getting any of my secrets in this piss poor attempt at seducing me that’s for sure.” The bump of coke was already making Kaz feel great and there was no way he wasn’t going to get more, _especially_ on Ocelot's dollar. It made the decision to cross that invisible line and kneel down in between his legs a decision that made itself.

“Seduce? I wouldn’t even bother... I already know everything I need to know about you…” He didn’t sound smug but the smug sentiment was there all the same.

Kaz scoffed dismissively. “Sure, tell yourself that.” He positioned himself closer.

He steadied one hand on Ocelot’s thigh and used the other to press a nostril shut. Careful to not rub against Ocelot’s crotch as he so obviously wanted him to, he snorted the generous line in one clean motion and quickly knelt back again, taking his hand off his thigh as he did, the warmth lingering on his colder skin.

“If you wanted to get laid maybe you should’ve just hired a hooker, ever think of that?” Kaz looked up to the ceiling as he felt the rush of a good proper line him. _This is some good shit_.

Pleasant and nostalgic associations came to mind, warm sun, the beach, smoky games of poker, palm trees and… _him._ He will be awake any week now, this time Kaz was sure.

Ocelot twirled the half empty bag of cocaine in his fingers. “Oh, didn’t I already…? Who exactly do you think I have the coke for in the first place?” It took a few seconds for it to sink in, Kaz bristled at that insinuation and glared. _What an asshole._

“You can pretend to be offended... or you can take the only opportunity you’re going to get to fuck me any way you’d like...” Ocelot tilted his head to look down at him still kneeling between his legs.

Instead of the smug look Kaz expected to see, Ocelot’s face was soft and neutral as he stretched his body out, arms above his head, back arching, twisting to make all the muscles of his torso move enticingly. Like a moth to a flame Kaz watched with interest. Ok so he did have a nice body he would give him that. Almost makes up for the personality.

Ocelot groaned as he reached the full extension of his stretch before relaxing again with a satisfied sigh. He established eye contact again, his pupils widely dilated, just to break it and roll his head to the side - languidly nuzzling his face into his shoulder, arms still up above.

Kaz rolled his eyes at the show. “You’re ridiculous.”

Ocelot squeezed his hands overhead and squeaked out a little sound.

“Mmm, feels good... it can’t be helped....” A jolt of arousal shot down Kaz’s body at hearing the waiver in Ocelot’s voice. _Shit._ Now that couldn’t be helped either.

Kaz couldn’t dwell on the oddness of the situation now as the feeling of being at the top of the world begun to bubble up in his brain, he felt he could do anything, anyone. He felt important, powerful, and increasingly aroused. Any second thoughts were successfully batted away by the rapidly rising interest of his dick.

In life, Kaz said _Yes_ disproportionately more times than he said _No._ Opportunities were meant to be taken.

Both hands were back on Ocelot’s thighs before he knew it, he almost forgot how much coke stoked his already strong libido. With a dissolving uncertainty he rubbed circles with his thumbs on his inner thighs, Ocelot spread his legs wider as he hummed out a pleased noise. Encouraged, Kaz worked his hands up further feeling the body heat soak into the joints of his hands.

“You want to do this then?” He rubbed up along his thighs and Ocelot hummed again, he was watching Kaz now.

Making eye contact while on his knees Kaz leaned forward and slowly licked up the bitter remains of coke left on his stomach, taking a moment to spread the residue on his gums. He sucked at the bare skin spread out before him tentatively, he could feel Ocelot’s muscles twitch under his tongue, could hear his breath catch in his throat, feel the thumping of his heart.

Kaz was delighted at how someone usually so cold warmed up so fast. Kaz ran both hands down his sides and kissed his hip, savoring the sharp cut of his apollo’s belt that rose out of his waistband.

Ocelot looked good. Delicious even. Not exactly his type but he had a well defined and hard body with so many fresh and faded scars to tongue over. Kaz was fired up, anticipation be damned as he decided to just go for it.

In a quick and efficient manner he undid Ocelot’s belt buckle with one hand, whipped it off, and went straight for the zipper with the other.

Ocelot swatted his hands away. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you the importance of foreplay?”

_What a… weird bastardization of a saying._

Kaz switched his focus before he could think any deeper into that statement, before his mind went to bad places. He stood up and kneeled on the bed flicking Ocelot’s nipple, hard. “Thought you wanted to fuck?”

Ocelot jumped and gasped, all that sensitivity overwhelming him for a second. This might have been the first time Kaz ever saw him immediately _react_ to something without his usual calculated exterior. It was fascinating.

Ocelot dragged his fingers across his collarbone down to his pec where he soothed his poor attacked nipple, obviously enjoying the feeling, mouth hanging slightly open. He breathily recovered and drawled, “no, I don’t... what makes you think that?”

“Hmm, I wonder...” Kaz went to unbutton his pants anyways but with a surprisingly insistent grip Ocelot lurched up and grabbed a handful of his collar, pulling Kaz forward and down with him. Kaz caught himself with a hand in the middle of Ocelot’s chest and one to the side for balance.

“Startin’ to feel awfully sleepy though, maybe I need a kiss goodnight.” Ocelot did not let go.

Oh, he was playing coy what a tease, smarm should have been dripping from his words but everything Ocelot said tonight had no bite. His body was honest as he tried to pull Kaz down for a kiss, but Kaz held himself up, taking it all in.

Kaz laughed at the absurdity of this, all of this. Ocelot did a good job keeping it together so far but the pull of whatever cocktail he was on was unmistakably there. Ocelot moved one hand around to the back of his neck and lifted his own chin up to bring their lips closer together, his world seemingly revolving around that one single goal. With those fingers exploring the nape of his neck Kaz was eating this up, he loved being desired.

Much to Ocelot’s dismay Kaz avoided his lips, crawling over top of him and laying down, the poke of hip bones pressing into Kaz’s inner thighs. Kaz ran his hands up Ocelot’s arms and interlaced their fingers together, holding Ocelot’s hands above his head, pinning him down with his weight. He had every bit of Ocelot’s wide-eyed attention.

Moving slowly he whispered in his ear, sultry and low, “how about I fuck you ‘til you think you’re dreaming instead?” That… wasn’t the smoothest line Kaz had come up with but it would do, they were both high, it’s not like anyone was keeping track. And it seemed to work all the same.

In response Ocelot went for Kaz’s lips without a word. Kaz chided him with a little ‘nuh uh’ and nuzzled him right under his ear. “Now who’s moving too fast?”

Never letting Ocelot’s lips make contact with his Kaz stayed just out of reach. The palms of their hands were the only skin that touched. Kaz ghosted his lips over his smoothly shaved skin, his neck, his cheek, down his jaw. The single soft kiss placed just under his chin made Ocelot sigh out a little noise.

Every sound Kaz earned made him want more.

He would pull away ever so slightly every time Ocelot pitched forward to meet his lips, but even in this state Ocelot was a quick learner. Kaz felt the hot uneven breath puffing on his upper lip when he held himself just a hair above Ocelot’s mouth, he could feel the tension coiling in the body pinned beneath him.

Ocelot fidgeted unconsciously, squeezing his fingers and stroking the little bit of skin he could reach on the back of Kaz’s hands, craving that touch. This lack of control, however small, must be driving him nuts.  

Whatever test this was for Ocelot it was worse for Kaz’s restraint, he was hard and throbbing pressed flat against Ocelot’s belly, absolutely buzzing with excess energy just under his skin, using all his will not to take what he so desperately wanted.

Ocelot parted his lips and licked them with hesitation, not wanting to make a single move to bridge that tiny gap, he could play by the rules when he wanted to. The reward would come later. He squeezed Kaz’s hands and blinked slowly, his hunger apparent.

Knowing Ocelot was hyperaware of every sensation that caressed his skin brought out Kaz’s mischievous nature. He adjusted the position of their hands and stroked Ocelot’s palms in slow sensual circles with the pads of his thumbs, fingers still interlaced and held flat against the bed. Ocelot gasped slow and tensed all over, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, pressing up against him despite having no space to move.

Kaz tilted his head ever so slightly and nudged his nose with his own, teasingly close, seeing if Ocelot would be the first to crack. He could feel him shakily exhale and swallow thickly in response. When he rubbed Ocelot’s palms slower, harder, his eyes flitted back and a quiet moan escaped from deep within his chest, needy and wanting. _Fuck, he was into this_ _._

Grinning, Kaz nudged him the other way, lip caressing the corner of his mouth. He could feel the way Ocelot tipped his head back and let his mouth fall open just a tiny bit, holding his breath. Kaz moved achingly slow until he brushed Ocelot’s lips with his own, finally, and murmured onto them, “Good.”

Ocelot opened up for him, letting him take the lead. And he did, greedily, pulling Ocelot into a deep kiss. Kaz put a bit of weight back onto his legs to get better leverage and Ocelot moved against him.

Usually Kaz liked to get more... physical. Getting smacked around got him hot and bothered more than anything, feeling that sharp, sweet pain, deep inside every part of his body was intoxicating. Nothing made him come harder than being choked out, strong hands around his neck, riding an intense orgasm out until finally getting that sudden, heavenly lungful of air, or submitting completely to unconsciousness. _Ah, good times._ But this was electric, the feedback loop between them intensifying with every touch.

Kaz broke away and sat up, it took only a second to tear his ascot off and pull his shirt over his head, grinding his hips down as he did. When he looked back down Ocelot was looking at him like he was the only thing in the universe, redness already flushing his cheeks.

Ocelot had a nice face, punchable at times, but there was no denying the satisfaction Kaz got from making his eyes flit back as he touched him. Ocelot’s mother must have been a stone cold fox for sure. Kaz decided instantly, that given the chance, he would fuck Ocelot’s mom, whoever she was. Maybe his dad too, maybe both at the same time, maybe all thr- _Christ, when did I get this horny._

Kaz rolled his hips again, as he had been doing automatically for some time. He was more than ready to get on with it. Kaz was hard but he couldn’t feel if Ocelot was too. He, spitefully, hoped his dick was tiny.

Distracting him with another long deep kiss he moved to the side, straddling one of Ocelot’s thighs. He lifted Ocelot’s other leg up and ran his hand down it, squeezing his ass, probing between his covered cheeks.

“Do you have any…?”

“Hmmm?... grey suitcase.” With his nose Ocelot pointed to the dresser. As Kaz got up off of him Ocelot clumsily reached over to the nightstand to grab something as well, not making any effort to change his position with legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

Kaz shimmied out of his pants and shoes as fast as possible as he hopped over to the dresser, he was so fucking stoked. He flipped the suitcase to it’s side and opened it up. He had a different sort of feeling when he saw the contents. _Oh, right._

The inside was immaculately clean and attached to the sides in an orderly fashion were scalpels, pliers, duct tape, a small saw and other increasingly unfamiliar metal instruments that he didn’t want to think about. Both ‘Advanced interrogation’ and ‘Persuasive Recruitment’ came with the territory of course, Kaz was absolutely no stranger to both sides of it, but being so meticulously prepared and ready like this was… off putting. The bottle of lube was tucked neatly in the bottom.  

He wasn’t going to ask why it was kept here.

But he was going be told regardless.

Ocelot hazily looked up at the ceiling. “You’d be surprised at how many professional uses there are for that…” without anyone else to touch Ocelot ran his hands over his own chest and down to his belly, “besides, sometimes the most effective type of violation is free from physical pain, all the tearing, you know...”

He didn’t want to know.

Kaz dropped the lube beside him and licked his lips hungrily. He hooked his fingers in Ocelot’s waistband and started to pull. Turns out he could selectively ignore quite a lot in order to get what he wanted in the moment.

“...it really messes with a person when it feels good,” Ocelot continued dreamily, lifting his hips halfheartedly to let his pants get dragged off, “it’s unexpected, keeps them off balance.”

Kaz pulled his boots off but left his open shirt on, lifting both legs and swinging him around so he was centered on the bed. No patience for slow pokes, he was so keyed up and desperate to be inside him already.

Ocelot flopped his arms above his head again, knuckles hitting the headboard carelessly, relaxing back into position. “Some people crave pain so much it makes it hard to break them with it…”

“Is this what gets you off? You’re pretty sick, you know that?” Kaz knelt between his legs, finally acknowledging Ocelot’s rambling.

“Mmmm I do what’s necessary, I don’t think we’re that different…”

“No, you enjoy it too much,” Kaz spread Ocelot’s legs apart once again without any resistance, propping one up, foot on bed, “Christ, I’m nothing like you.”

Ocelot grinned languidly. “Though, if you want to use pleasure as a weapon, a tool, you have to get much more… creative...”

Kaz didn’t want to hear it, he slicked up his fingers, sliding one in, then two. This shut Ocelot up instantly, inhaling sharply and whining at the cold feeling. Ocelot was relaxed and pliant, unusually so. Kaz wasn’t being the most sensual lover by stretching him as quickly and efficiently as possible but, still, Ocelot moved into the touch, his own hands roaming aimlessly across his body. He liked it.

Kaz slid his other hand down to grip Ocelot’s still soft cock. He palmed it and it thickened a bit in his grip. It was a nice enough cock.

Kaz was _not_ going to compare dick sizes, he absolutely was not going to - he moved himself closer, pushing both of Ocelot’s legs up, his own knees spread wide to get low enough. He leaned close and held Ocelot’s not even close to half hard dick against his, and, well, _whatever._ It was more about the technique.

He pumped them together in his hand anyways and growled, the friction felt so good, everything felt so good.

Kaz was hard and dripping as he shifted into a better position to finally enter him, he didn’t expect to get smacked in the face with a strip of condoms. They landed on Ocelot’s stomach.

“Aw come on you don’t have to worry, I’m clean,” he bit his lip and circled his head around Ocelot’s entrance, it felt so good, the drugs made everything feel so alive, he could just push-

Ocelot tried to shift back but he couldn’t get the leverage, or strength, instead he reached up and used both hands to cradle Kaz’s face, intimately. This stopped Kaz for a moment, his stomach flipping at the soft gesture. Ocelot pulled him close. “Use one or I will cut your dick off. ”

Kaz was practically vibrating with arousal as heat spiked through him with those words. Reasonably that should have been a boner killer, he wasn’t going to acknowledge how much not knowing if it was an empty threat thrilled him. He sat back and ripped off one of the packages.

“Wait... put m’ boots back on me first...” Kaz wasn’t sure if Ocelot was becoming less articulate, was he this groggy before? It was getting a bit late.

“How about no.” Kaz laughed it off but Ocelot nabbed the foil wrapper out of his hands with no finesse.

“But I _need_ them.” Ocelot maneuvered his leg around and pushed Kaz away weakly with a foot to the chest. The expression he wore was concerned and wide eyed as he trailed the sole of his foot down his chest.

 _Well, fine,_ he never got far arguing with Ocelot anyways. Kaz swooped down to grab his gaudy much-too-expensive boots and put them on, holding Ocelot’s legs up when he was done to show off his good deed. Surprised at how flexible he was, he stretched his legs as wide as they could go, just to see, before folding them easily up on Ocelot’s chest, careful not to stab him with his own spurs.

 _Hmm, he could nearly do the splits._ Kaz snuggled up behind this thighs, Ocelot still lazily on his back, he made no effort to resist being manhandled.

“Happy?”

“Mmhmm...” He got a big dopey smile in response, Ocelot kicked his feet a little making the spurs jingle and his cock bounce along with the movement. No amount of drugs could mask what a weirdo Ocelot was. _Get a better fucking fetish._

Kaz wasted no time rolling the condom on, watching himself as he pushed his cock in slowly, hands curling up and around Ocelot’s thighs.

“Oh god.” He shuddered out a breath and tightened his grip, lifting Ocelot’s hips up and pulling him onto his cock the rest of the way with shaky arms. Ocelot surrendered to the way his body was being maneuvered, making it easy for Kaz to move him exactly how he wanted.

Slowly he pulled back giving himself a moment to compose himself and snapped his hips forward, his own breath stuttering, it felt amazing. It was hard to tear his attention away from himself to look at Ocelot’s face but he managed. With a slow blink Ocelot turned towards him with a dark, half lidded gaze, biting his lip. God damn if Kaz didn't almost come right then and there.

Kaz looked away and paced himself with long, slow strokes, pulling out just to the point where he could slide back in with ease, every deep thrust causing Ocelot’s unresisting body to rock on the springy mattress. He moved with Kaz, his soft cock bouncing against his thigh. Kaz crawled over him to get better leverage and Ocelot cradled him between his thighs, coaxing him deeper.

Like many things that night, Kaz did not think the boot situation through.

Patiently Ocelot waited until Kaz was looking directly at him again before he jammed his spurs into the back of his thighs. Kaz yelped in pain and surprise even though he should have expected that, _honestly_. Ocelot lost his grip and struck again - embedding one in his ass and one in the back of this thigh, wrapping his legs around him. The strength he had when he first pulled Kaz down onto him now long gone.  

“For fuck’s sake,” Kaz stuttered out through the sharp pain. It intensified with every thrust. Ocelot couldn’t keep his heels steady with the motion of Kaz above him, the barbed wheels rolled and caught in his skin, then rolled some more, it hurt so good.

He kept going.

Kaz could feel the vibrations of Ocelot’s laughter from the inside, he groaned, that was too much. Fortunately or unfortunately the side effect of taking forever to come on stimulants was never applicable to Kaz.

His quick thrusts turned frantic and irregular, his control faltering fast. With one final push he buried himself inside, balls tightening, and came hard with an unabashed drawn out moan. He shook as he held Ocelot tight and pumped the last of his come inside. Ocelot wrapped his arms around him tighter, letting him ride it out with Kaz’s face buried against his neck.

That was more intense than he expected, _thanks cocaine._ He slumped down on top of Ocelot, momentarily tapped out. He had the stamina but he needed a second. Their faces were so close Ocelot tried to coax Kaz into a kiss but no luck, he settled on running his hands along his back and neck, threading up into his hair relishing in the amplified tactile sensation across his bare skin. He hummed contentedly with this closeness.

Kaz melted in his post orgasmic haze. Still inside Ocelot the warmth was all consuming.

\-----

A spur rolling into the tender flesh at the back of his knee jolted Kaz up with a start. Suddenly he was way too warm. He extracted himself from Ocelot’s coddling and sweaty grip. Taking off the condom he tied it and flung it over his shoulder.  

It took a lot more effort to move now that the cocaine had worn off. Conveniently the bag of coke was lying there, forgotten, now that just wouldn’t do.

Kaz grabbed it and moved near the foot of the bed, out of Ocelot’s grabby reach. “Spread ‘em cowboy.”

Ocelot complied immediately and fully, Kaz thought he could get used to him like this. He took a moment to yank Ocelot's boots off and throw those over his shoulder too, didn't want a spur in the eye. Pushing his right thigh flat against the mattress he tapped out some coke along a deep scar running across it. And then more.

As he was snorting up a line or two he appraised the strange assortment of scars on his thighs, short faded scars running horizontally, some odd branching ones, some curious round scars. _Huh, maybe he should keep his legs closed, seems hazardous to his health._

Faced with a floppy cock resting there in front of his face Kaz realized Ocelot never came and he wasn’t even hard yet. Yeah, sure, it was a chemical problem and not a problem with _his_ performance but that wouldn't save Kaz’s ego. Even if this was an alleged notorious torturer and known insufferable prick he was going to make it good for him too.

It’s only right after all.

And Kaz liked to do it right. Two fingers up his ass in the just right spot with just the right amount of persistence and enthusiasm and Ocelot was mumbling and moaning again, squirming against his fingers.

He couldn’t get enough of how agreeable Ocelot was, not to mention pliable. He was savoring the sight of him being fucked into a docile mess, eyes scrunched closed, hands pawing at the blanket, it was something he was going to tuck into his metaphorical pocket for later.

Kaz looked up in time to see Ocelot clumsily trying to lick up the tiny amount of drool rolling out the side of his mouth, the assault of pleasure from Kaz’s fingers working just as intended.

“You like that don’t you?” Kaz took his other hand and massaged under his balls with a well practiced precision.

The response he got was inaudible as Ocelot turned his face into the mattress, muttering incoherently into it, bucking and squirming.

These reactions were so satisfying, Kaz loved to be good at what he did. It didn’t take long edging him along for him to want to feel him around his cock again. He removed his fingers and let him catch his breath which he did, panting and red faced.

He grabbed a new condom, wanting to keep his dick firmly attached at least for now, and rolled Ocelot onto his side to spoon up behind him. Kaz wrapped an arm around him, Ocelot’s loose shirt now wrinkled and damp from his sweat. He placed a hand on his sternum to really feel the rise and fall of his chest.

With ease Kaz sunk his cock into him at the perfect angle to make him see stars. Ocelot was completely boneless. His moans got higher and higher pitched until Kaz stopped abruptly, holding him tight against him. Ocelot grunted a soft protest as he tried to move but couldn’t while Kaz remained still laughing softly under his breath. Frustrated, Ocelot growled a low inhuman noise when nudging his hips backwards didn’t persuade Kaz to keep going.

“If you want some more you’re going to have to ask nicely.” He could get used to being a tease, the sounds he got out of him were delicious.

With much effort Ocelot reached a hand back to try to get a hold on Kaz. Failing, he turned his own head to kiss him over his shoulder, lips locking sloppily, then lingering close.

Ocelot’s voice was low and slurred as if he was talking in his sleep. “I’m goin’ to kill you.”

“That doesn’t sound like please.”

He fumbled and gripped Kaz’s hair awkwardly, mumbling over his shoulder, “...cut you apart piece by piece... until you’re begging…” Ocelot moved against him weakly as he described all the unsavoury things he’d like to do to him, “...slice you open and feel what’s inside…”

 _Oh fuck, he was into this too._ Kaz couldn’t help but rock inside him, his urges needed to be satisfied - forget about this teasing nonsense. He was undeniably turned on by how into this Ocelot was. Ocelot didn't need to know that though.

“...how long ‘till you break… mmm, it’ll be so good-” his voice wavered again when Kaz nudged against his prostate purposefully. With some more force and urgency Ocelot murmured the same dangerously sultry sounding things but in Russian now.

 _So this is what a horny Ocelot is really like._ Those things sounded incredible against his lips.

Kaz picked up his pace and continued to go harder with each carefully placed thrust, so interested in seeing him come completely undone. He gripped Ocelot’s hips to angle them just the right way. So close. Ocelot’s breath hitched and he fell silent as he tensed up, clenching his hands in the blanket.

A deep, pulsating dry orgasm tore through Ocelot and Kaz held on tight as he kicked and trembled, grappling Ocelot to keep fucking him through it. When his body relaxed just a bit and his silent breathless gasps turned into whines Kaz jerked him off roughly, coaxing another orgasm out of him.

There were few things Kaz loved more than making someone come undone. Kaz kept fucking him until he noticed Ocelot was trying to push him away in earnest. Even though he could have easily kept going he didn’t, sympathetic to the overstimulated whines. Kaz was just making it as good for him as he could, or at least memorable. He pulled out to a relieved sigh.

If Ocelot was relaxed before he was a puddle now. Without Kaz behind him he rolled over and melted into the bed on his back, mouth open breathing heavy, eyes rolled back with a glistening wetness too them.

There was an intense allure to the shape of his rosy and inviting mouth. Now Kaz knew what he wanted. He removed the condom and straddled his shoulders, positioning himself.

Ocelot was slow to figure out what was happening around him, even with the dripping head of a cock resting on his lips. After a moment he looked up blearily.

“...told you t’ use a con-” Kaz slid his cock right into the complaining mouth. Ocelot hummed disapprovingly unable to do much else as Kaz pushed further, groaning in bliss. He got halfway down before Ocelot bared his teeth and clamped down weakly. Kaz inhaled sharply, frozen in place, throbbing as even more blood filled him out. Everything was still so intense and sharp.

Bracing one hand against the headboard he ran the other up the side of Ocelot’s face and into his hair, stroking it with extra tenderness. All he needed was a little convincing. Kaz used his most charming and gentle tone. “C’mon, take it…”

Receptive to the touch Ocelot opened up a little. A few more words of encouragement and he went slack, sucking placidly. This was the best Ocelot had ever looked with his nose repeatedly jabbing into his public hair. Erratically Kaz came down his throat with a growl, pulling out to spill all over his tongue and lips. Ocelot stared ahead, unfocused.

When they kissed he tasted himself. It might have been the hottest kiss he’d ever gotten. So tender he might just be a changed man. Who knew a so called sadist could be so sweet?

Kaz lay beside him with a thoroughly satisfied sigh to fill the silence. “So, how’s that truth serum working out for you?”

“...don’t work...” Ocelot’s eyelashes fluttered as he tried and failed to open them.

“Where is Snake?” _Might as well give it a shot, see how loose those lips are._

He barely got a mumble in response. Ocelot appeared to drift asleep immediately.

Too invigorated to sleep but enjoying his thoroughly fucked state of mind Kaz was happy to lounge on the bed, wondering if curling up beside Ocelot would be considered too much. He didn’t really know the guy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to 10 minutes of internet research it’s rumoured MDMA was tested for use as a type of truth serum in the 50’s but in the 70’s it started being studied as a psychotherapy aid to treat PTSD. Hmm Ocelot what were you up to.
> 
> 70’s Ocelot is based on this wonderful drawing: f0rzashing.tumblr.com/post/149770384517/headcanon-70s-ocelot


	2. Day

Kaz never watched someone sleep so still before.

Only a few hours passed before the alarm clock rang. And rang, and rang. With a smack that knocked it over Ocelot turned it off and got out of bed, rising like a corpse. Kaz _almost_ felt bad keeping him up, he looked like he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in ages.

Ocelot sleepily grabbed the leather bag from the nightstand and dragged himself into the bathroom, still wearing only a shirt. It was a good chunk of time before Kaz heard the shower squeak on.

Kaz turned over onto his stomach, nude and uncovered, briefly considering suggesting another round before he leaves. He was dead tired but he could go for getting fucked, it’s been too long since he was on the receiving end of things, even longer since he got to enjoy a nice sleepy fuck first thing in the morning. He pressed his hips into the mattress just thinking about it. Exhaustion coupled with intermittent dozing made this type of daydreaming irresistible, inevitable.

Reminiscing, he thought of how nice Ocelot’s cock felt in his hand and how nice that gentle curve would feel as he guided it into himself… he nestled comfortably into the bed, burrowing his face into the crook of his elbow and arching his back unconsciously as his mind wandered.

He knew Ocelot only had a narrow window to meet his contact but when he got back, and if he was feeling up to it, maybe there would be time before they parted ways for a little something else.

Ocelot left the bathroom bare naked taking a moment to gather up the papers on the table, a distinctly different air about him. As he got dressed Kaz took a nice long look at his body in the soft early morning light. The odd branching scars he saw on his thighs were spread over his back too. He wanted to touch.

Kaz’s coked up state of mind was long gone by now but he still felt a twinge in his belly watching Ocelot get ready in his quiet methodical way, piece by piece until he was put together in the image of a respectable man. Mostly. Then came the cowboy boots and spurs, pant legs tucked in. Still, he wanted to touch, take it all off again.

After slipping a few things from his bag into his suit pocket Ocelot locked it, along with those papers, into the suitcase with a beefy padlock. It’s true what they say, locks only keep the honest man out. Kaz had noted earlier that the hinges on that suitcase could be pried apart quite easily.

Without a word Ocelot left, locking the door behind him. Ocelot never glanced over to Kaz and his prone ‘I just happen to be laying here seductively not on purpose or anything’ body. Well, his loss.

There was time to kill before he’d return so naturally Kaz’s hand slowly trailed southward. Yeah maybe he was still a bit amped up from last night but no use letting all this fresh material go to waste. He felt a few small cuts on his thighs split back open as he shifted his legs apart.

\-----

Kaz woke with a start, he must have fallen asleep at some point, but there was no sign of Ocelot. He wiped drool off the side of his face and stretched, the sun much higher in the sky now.

He showered and dressed then helped himself to some canned fruit and tuna, the best looking options sitting on that table by far. Peaches and pineapple with fish was not that bad of a combination, he has had far, far worse.

He couldn’t find a trash can so Kaz took the empty tin cans, stuffed with the carelessly discarded condoms from last night, and tossed them out the window far off into the bush.

And with all housekeeping done he dragged a chair over and sat at the window, enough time to enjoy a smoke or two.

 -----

The locked door clicked open, finally.

Ocelot walked in with his hair messed already loosening his tie when he spotted Kaz. He stopped fussing with it for a split second to look around the room, as if expecting something lurking. Odd.

“Hey,” Kaz greeted him casually. It was going to be so nice to be able to work with the guy now after getting to know each other a bit better. Last night was a late, but much needed, icebreaker.

Ocelot still had a faint blush high in his cheeks. “Miller? What are you doing here?”

 _Ha, not this again_ _._ “When you asked me to stay the night I was honestly expecting this place at least had room service.” Kaz smiled in his well practiced and charming way.

Ocelot stepped in and closed the door without turning his back to him.

“I wasn’t expecting you ‘till this afternoon. What brings you here so early?”

“Early? I’m... still here.”

“Still? Are you feeling alright?” Ocelot was really good at that deadpan thing, it was almost as if he didn’t expect Kaz to be there.

“You can’t pretend we didn’t have sex last night that easily,” he used a casual joking tone, “come on, it wasn’t _that_ bad.”

Ocelot tilted his head subtly, concerned. ”I was passed out since I got off my flight yesterday morning. Slept like a log. Haven’t slept that long in ages to tell you the truth. Would have noticed some guy sneaking in from the window though or I’d have been killed ages ago.”

 _Is he messing with me again…?_   Kaz gave him a hard look.

Ocelot face was emotionless and unreadable. ”What?”

“Maybe someone in the room next to us heard all your moaning and could fill you in.” Kaz kept it light, trying not to let the worry seep into his voice.

There was a few beats of silence as Ocelot studied him neutrally. When Kaz saw Ocelot’s face soften and pull into a small smile relief washed over him.

“Ha, never knew what a crude sense of humor you had, Miller.“ He walked around the bed to Kaz, spinning his revolver idly. Ocelot laughed and pat Kaz on the shoulder. “Very funny, you almost had me going for a second there.”

Kaz wasn’t sure what to make of this.

“Sorry, you just don't strike me as some sort of opportunistic rapist, Miller. Who could see you helping yourself to any warm _yielding_ body you came across? Even speaking purely on business terms that doesn't seem your style, it’d be a bit of a stretch.”

A knot in Kaz’s stomach twisted and tightened.

Kaz was trying to process what the fuck was happening right now. _He has got to be fucking with me, right. Ocelot wasn't out of it. He was completely lucid last night, well mostly lucid, but no different than a couple of drinks... we were both…_ “No, I’m serious-”

A smirk pulled at the corner of Ocelot’s mouth, like the joke was getting old. “More serious about turning your little gang into a feasible business again, I hope.”

Wait what was the plan here, was he going to have to force Ocelot to admit he was the one who initiated it? Would Ocelot even relent when he was called out on a lie? Did he really not remember? Was this a test? Kaz thought of the proof he could bring up. Half of it was out the window already.

Kaz felt like a rug had been pulled from under his feet, one he didn’t even know he was standing on in the first place. Did Ocelot want him to admit he…?

“Besides,” Ocelot looked him up and down with the most withering look, “you and me? It would never happen. What could I possibly gain from sleeping with you? Blonde and easy isn’t as hard to come by as you may think.”

The harsh rays of the late morning light made Ocelot’s face look severe and unwelcoming, a stark contrast from the night before.  

Kaz didn’t know what to say. Ocelot spun his gun one last time and tucked it in his holster.

“But since you’re so eager for this lead that you broke into my room, I won’t waste your time.” He smiled. “You’re right to be antsy though, it’s a good one. High profit.”

Ocelot fished a folder out from the inside of his suit jacket and handed it to him. Kaz stood up to take it. “Here’s your next target, details straight from the horse’s mouth. Everything should be gathered there by tomorrow then you have exactly four days before they start to move. It should be plenty of time to get mobilized.” This close Kaz finally noticed red bite marks on Ocelot’s neck peeking up over his collar. He smelled distinctly like someone else too.

_So, the lingering glow in his face wasn’t because he jogged back here._

Kaz opened the file, trying to push down this unsettled feeling stirring in his gut. A South African gun runner was smuggling a cache of new weapons into Ethiopia. With the civil war going on it was a perfect opportunity to intercept the goods and get out amid all the chaos. Additionally a couple of the guards were planning to jump ship in the middle of the operation due to rumours they were going to get sold out when, or if, they returned.

It looked legit and if successful would put him in the black financially but Kaz couldn’t focus on the papers in front of him, he looked to Ocelot who had the same unreadable face. When was he going to let him in on the joke?

“What’s the matter Miller, forgot how to read?”

“It’s not that…”

“Oh," Ocelot gave him a sympathetic look, "if you can’t focus on the task at hand there are plenty of prostitutes around who’ll gladly help you out with those _distractions,"_  Ocelot lowered his voice, “Although I wouldn’t go asking around for anything other than a pretty lady, if you catch my drift. It’s not a friendly world out there.”

“Yeah I know, tell me about it.” Kaz bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop from clenching his teeth together.

He flipped through the few pages, not really taking it in, unable to wipe the worried expression from his face.

“Don’t worry, if all goes well you’ll be able to go back to what you’re good at. You’re going to take your men and ambush a couple of overtired and undertrained gunrunners, and then you will have some beans to count. Sounds pretty good if you ask me.” Ocelot stepped into his space. He ran his gloved fingers over the fabric of Kaz's scarf and straightened it mechanically.

He would never be as warm as Kaz remembered.

\-----

Kaz couldn’t keep his mind on the new mission, instead the last twelve hours were playing over in his mind as he looked for answers.

Pretending it didn’t happen was one thing, but to insinuate these things about his character was pissing him off. What was this guy's problem? _He just wants to watch me squirm… why else would he lie about this._

Kaz went back and thought over every detail. His memory was fine, no blackouts, no missing time, he had a clear recollection.

The thing was there was no way Ocelot expected him to be there a day early, that was an unforeseeable error on Kaz’s part. He couldn’t have planned that so he must of improvised... And then it hit him. It felt like a chunk of lead dropped into his stomach.

_Did… did he fucking roofie himself??_

He did. He had to have. Kaz was furious. At Ocelot, at himself. And there was nothing to be done about it.

Was this how he dealt with the ‘inevitable’? Wipe it from his mind, just like that, and it all works out in the end? _What the fuck Ocelot._

All the things Ocelot had said the night before suddenly had new meaning. Kaz kicked a trash can. A stray dog ignored his outburst.

 _He had to know exactly what he was doing at the time, every move was deliberate that fucking fuck. He knew it would mean nothing, no lasting consequence._  And now Kaz was the only one who knew what happened. It was all so sour now.

 _‘To use pleasure as a weapon you have to be... creative_.’  Kaz did not want to know about the rest of this creativity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ari for sharing her vast "conflicts of the 70's and 80's" knowledge and giving me something better to put here than "Ocelot squints at the smudged writing on his hand, 'Uhhh go kill this target in... um this place which I don't have to mention because it's here. On this piece of paper.'"
> 
>  
> 
> Exclusive Cut Content from Last Chapter:  
> “Get a load of this truth serum,” Kaz said as he nutted down Ocelot's throat. Sunglasses magically descended back onto his face. Aww yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> ...and now to slowly start brushing off the dust of a handful of unfinished fics.  
> 


End file.
